1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a display device.
2. Related Art
A technique of connecting an information processing device such as a smartphone or table terminal to a display device such as a projector via a wireless LAN (local area network) is known. Also, a technique of using near field communication (NFC) to establish wireless LAN connection is known. For example, JP-T-2012-502554 discloses a technique in which a mobile communication device detects NFC transmission and thereby detects the existence of a wireless LAN, thus facilitating the connection to the wireless LAN.
The technique disclosed in JP-T-2012-502554 has a problem that it is difficult to share connection information of the display device if the connection information is changed.